Antar Crow
| birthday = March 12th | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #4E4E4E | dfname = Wa Wa no Mi | dfename = Loop Loop Fruit | dfmeaning = Loop, Ring | dftype = }} is the illegitimate son of Longinus Julian and Antar Zia. Raised with his mother in Al-Shams, Crow was treated in a relatively loving environment, where he was able to learn how to use a sword. Given the name by his mother's husband, Crow left Al-Shams as an act of defiance, stealing and consuming Najir's most prized possession at the time, the Wa Wa no Mi. Appearance Personality Relationships Crew= *??? |-| Family= *'Antar Zia': Despite being an illegitimate child, Crow was raised lovingly by his mother, as if he wasn't the result of a fling his mother had with a Prince of Dressrosa. Raised along his half-sister, Iqra, Crow was raised as any normal child was. The only major difference of living with his mother was that she was the leader of the Alkuthban, a terrorist organization within the nation of Al-Shams. As such, he was trained to fight, his natural affinity being swordsmanship. After a few months of training, he was able to disarm and defeat others with more training and experience than himself, once even disarming his mother in combat (despite him losing the match against her). The only thing he and his mother could never agree on were the beliefs of the Alkuthban, Crow choosing not to accept these beliefs. *'Longinus Julian': Crow has never met his biological father, the only thing that he knows about his father is that he is a Prince of Dressrosa. He sometimes lets this go to his head however, saying that he is of royal blood. No one has ever believed these accusations, the only people knowing that Crow is actually royalty are his mother, half-sister and step-father. Despite having travelled to numerous locations, Crow has never gone to Dressrosa out of fear of meeting his father. *'Najir': Crow and his mother's husband were never close. The only thing they had in common was their mutual hatred for one another. Constantly beat by his step-father for making the simplest of mistakes, he is the sheer reason on why Crow decided to leave Al-Shams. The only thing Crow knew about his father was his insane obsession over a Devil Fruit he had obtained and kept in lock-up. It is because of the hatred Crow felt towards Najir that he decided to steal the fruit before evacuating from Al-Shams. *'Antar Iqra': Iqra and Crow were close, as if they were twins and not half-siblings separated by a four-year age gap. He and Iqra often...TBA History Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Wa Wa no Mi The is a -class , which upon consumption classifies its consumer as a . The fruit is powerful yet simple, allowing the user two basic abilities. The ability to create rings, and the ability to 'loop' things. The first ability, the ability to create rings, is a rather simple one. Crow is able to create literal rings with anything, creating a circle of almost any size. The larger the ring that he wishes to create, the more energy it drains from him. Despite seeming rather arbitrary, this ability has allowed for Crow to escape many situations in which he has been cornered. It is also because of this ability that he is still alive, using it to create actual rings that others wear, selling them for money. Despite having stolen money from his own home, it is with this money that he produces from ring-making that he is able to travel from island to island, and feed himself. The second and more versatile ability of the Wa Wa no Mi is the ability to loop things. Essentially, Crow is able to trap objects in an eternal loop, having them repeat the same event over and over again. To initiate this ability, Crow must select any starting point in time. Once he has selected this 'Point A', he casts out energy from his Devil Fruit, using it to remember the sensation and time of it being cast. He then constantly repeats the sensation of 'Point A', casting it outwards as he selects a 'Point B' in time. He must continue casting out 'Point A' and 'Point B' as he selects 'Point C'. Once he has selected three distinct points in time, he casts all three of them at once, initiating the loop. Since the looping involves Crow himself, he too is trapped in the loop. Of course, Crow is able to dispel the loop, but this also frees the others trapped within the loop. Techniques Swordsmanship Prowess Crow follows a multitude of forms when it comes to swordsmanship, and like his father with his martial arts, uses a variety of combination styles, as well as his own style of swordsmanship. The style of which Crow has made his own is called , a name which Crow has recognized as his own. Crow has been able to learn these multiple forms through the training given to him by his previous trainers, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Crow’s swordplay implies, the slashes usually spawned by Crow’s blades are performed in a ‘reversed’ fashion, and Crow follows a certain ideology when it comes to his swordsmanship. Crow states he follows the ‘Flowing Belief’, an ancient ideology of the bladed art, similar to his previous incarnation. The belief dictates that the blade is an extension of one’s self, and evolves over time, and should not be restricted to any given rhythm. This ideology is one not often followed by others, as Crow and a few others are the only practitioners of this belief. The belief also states that a user should flow chakra into the blade, to produce a ‘reversed’ aura, and allows for smoother and hastier attacks. This unique and powerful belief often draws inspiration from utilizing the opponents swordsmanship as well, and Crow is able to perfectly execute this due to his powerful muscle memory. Many styles of swordplay follow a sort of rhythm, and unlike others, Crow’s Flowing Belief does not believe in being restricted to one form of swordsmanship alone, and should instead utilize a variety of swordsmanship as one continues to mature in the art of swordsmanship. Now, as any true follower of swordsmanship knows that many forms of swordsmanship should follow a rhythm, which the form of combat follows depending on the speed, strength, timing, and type of swordsmanship utilized. Due to Crow’s lack of a rhythm, almost all that have fought him have found trouble in finding a weak point in Crow’s defense, as his varying usage of swordsmanship is almost impossible to pinpoint, and very few weaknesses have been found. It is due to the fact that Crow does not follow a certain form of swordsmanship, which allows him to fight against masters and be regarded as one. Practically every practitioner of swordsmanship follows a certain form of swordsmanship, and it is due to this lack of a certain form which has allowed Crow to defeat all of his challengers, as it has been proven next-to-impossible for one to adapt to Crow’s ever-changing flow. Healing Prowess Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia *Crow... **Crow... References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen